El Tigre
El Tigre is gifted with both awesome superpowers and an indomitable spirit. However, he often faces a moral dilemma- does he follow his noble father in the ways of the hero, or does he give in to the dark side like his fun-loving Grandpapi? In between saving the day or causing mischief, beneath his costume lies the heart of a determined warrior- El Tigre! Personality Manny is friendly and out going. His personality usually gets him to want to do the fun stuff first, even if that means it could get him in trouble. However if something really goes wrong, he won't hesitate to fix his mistake and will use his El Tigre powers to do so. While he has mostly the personality of a hero, his tendency to want to choose the easier and sometimes destructive way is like a villain. He wants to be good for his father Rodolfo, but sometimes he can´t resist being bad like his grandfather Granpapi. This gives him an antiheroic personality. However, his family is more important for him, so he will always save them from any danger just like the rest of the Rivera family. Appearance Manny's physical appearance doesn't change a lot when he's El Tigre. His brown eyes turn green and he gains a tiger tail. He wears a brown mask that has white furry sideburns, tiger-like ears and a letter "T" on the forehead. His suit is completely black with red stars on his gloves, brown boots, a red bandanna on his neck and gray metallic claws. His belt remains the same. Powers and Abilities While the initial conception of the mystic El Tigre Belt remains a mystery, it is clear that it has been around far longer than earlier Mexican civilizations, likely older than even the Bronze Boots of Truth. The difference of the belt from the other two objects of power, is that the belt buckle needs to be spun to be activated, unlike the boots which give power by merely wearing them, and the sombrero, which can be used on mental command. It is also quite obvious that the belt is far more power and harbours a much more powerful spirit inside of it, the Ancient Tiger Spirit. The fact that the belt must be worn and the buckle must be spun as well is likely the only way of holding back the power of the belt. The only other wearer of the belt was around far before any of the other Rivera's, seen as the first Rivera, dating back before/during the Mesoamerican era, so it is safe to assume the belt was conceived around this time. The actual purpose of the belt could be observed rather well. In Aztec mythology, the current universe that which they (and we) lived in was the universe of the Fifth Sun. In one of the many Aztec myths of Afterlife, those that had not done their rightful duty during their living, would have their souls torn apart by a ravenous tiger. This was likely the inspiration of El Tigre's powers and the Ancient Tiger Spirit, as El Tigre had power over both the land of the Living and the Dead, and could travel between both, likely to do the part of the Tiger Spirit and punish those who had not done their duty to the world or wronged others. His powers include: * Night Vision: * Predator Instinct: * Supernatural Senses: * Supernatural Speed: * Tornado Creation: * Cyclone Spinning: * Enhanced Balance: '''El Tigre has has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. * '''Climbing: '''El Tigre can climb effortlessly over/on steep and narrow surfaces or plains. * '''Injury resistance: '''El Tigre can be harmed but this does not impede on his ability to function on any level. * '''Supernatural Reflexes and Agility: El Tigre has excellent reflexes and agility when he's moving or fighting. This makes him very fast even for some enemies. * Combat skills: Although is unknown if he received any training, Manny is a great hand-to-hand fighter when he confronts an enemy. * Enhanced Strength: Manny has superhuman strength. he is enough strong to lift an adult with one arm. He also can lift heavier objects like rocks, cars, and giant monsters. * Enhanced Flexibility * Enhanced Leap: '''Manny can perform huge jumps from any surface. He can travel several kilometers just by jumping. * '''Chain Manipulation/Grappling Proficiency: '''El Tigre can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of chains and chain-like weapons, including flails, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. Also, El Tigre's hands are attached to chains, which he can shoot like a grappling hook and using his claws he can reach high places like mountains and buildings. * '''Claw Retraction: '''El Tigre has sharp retractable metal claws in each hand. He can pull them out and hide them like a real feline. The claws can cut through almost anything; like flesh, wood and metal. * '''Stealth Tactics: El tigre '''possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. * '''Hyper Bouncing: '''El tigre when curled up into a ball, can not only can bounce, but he can gain momentum and kinetic energy, and therefore speed and distance for every bounce he may make. he will keep going faster with each bounce he makes across the area in defiance of the laws of conversation of momentum and conservation of energy. * '''Ancient Tiger Spirit: '''El Tigre learns how to summon and control the ancient Tiger Spirit. When using this power, Tigre is wrapped in a field of a glowing green tiger-shaped energy. In this shape, he becomes nearly invincible, as he can defeat many opponents with just one move. '''Equipment * Slime Blaster Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon